Te Necesito
by Countess Erzsebet
Summary: Luke se siente preocupado por Natalia tras lo sucedido en Baticul y, si bien aún mantiene sus dudas sobre Asch, no puede evitar preguntarse si él puede hacer algo al respecto, ya que ha notado que sus palabras y modos hacia Natalia son más... suaves. Spoilers tras el paso por el Pantano de Inistal, situado en la 2da parte del juego.


**Te Necesito.**

Tras la huida accidentada de Baticul y pasar por aquél pantano, Belkend era un oasis en medio de tanto caos.

Lo único de lo que habían tenido de que preocuparse, había sido de Van y Legretta, aunque no hubo enfrentamiento físico alguno, sino más bien, verbal. Y no fue a mucho.

Guy la había hecho reír, había mejorado su humor, aunque aún tenía ese aire depresivo. Callada, pensativa. Al menos, respecto al shock de haberse enterado que no era la hija legítima del rey y la reina. Además, a Luke no se le había escapado ese breve intercambio de palabras entre Asch y ella, breve y conciso, pero bastó para que Natalia entrara en razón y escapase de la ciudad que tanto se esforzó por cuidar.

Ahora, frente a Asch, el original, el extraño que aún no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, Luke tenía una idea que proponerle. Pero ese pequeño paso que tenía que dar, no podía hacerlo debido a sus dudas respecto a él.

No podía, sencillamente, confiarle el cuidado de Natalia a él. No podía decirle, sencillamente, que hablase con ella a solas. No confiaba en él.

_—¿Qué quieres?—_ la voz dura y áspera de Asch, una voz parecida a la de él, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Luke parpadeó, dándose cuenta que llevaba algunos minutos en el lobby de la posada. Unos segundos frente a Asch, pensando en qué decirle.

_—Eh, no, nada—_ balbuceó antes de meterse como un rayo en la habitación que compartiría con Guy aquella noche. Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo oír a Asch chasquear la lengua.

Luke se recargó su espalda contra la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se ocurrió hablar con Asch?

_—¿Todo bien? —_preguntó el rubio evaluando las actitudes de su amigo.

Guy Cecil estaba terminando de acomodar la mochila en donde él llevaba una parte de las provisiones que todos compartían. Sus ojos claros, despreocupados, lo miraban con curiosidad. Antes de pedir la habitación, cada uno había acordado en reponer su parte de la comida y los geles.

_—Eh, no... No—_ respondió Luke alejándose de la puerta y dejando su mochila sobre la cama libre.

La abrió y comenzó a sacar todo el contenido de ésta para hacer lo que su mejor amigo estaba terminando. Estuvieron un tiempo callados, en el que sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones, el ruido de acomodar cada bolsa de ingredientes, poner en orden las botellas y los geles, y el murmullo de las conversaciones del lobby inundaban el ambiente.

_—Es solo que...—_ suspiró el pelirrojo con un claro malestar. Cecil volvió a posar su mirada en él, dándole tiempo a que armarse sus pensamientos—. Es Asch... Yo no...

Otro suspiro y Guy le observó atento. Era un tema recurrente que Luke le confiaba a su guardián.

No obstante, el pelirrojo adivinó los pensamientos de su amigo y se adelantó a aclarar.

_—No, no es eso... Bueno, si, pero... No ahora —_expresó dubitativo—._ Es por Natalia. Yo... Creo que..._

_—¿Crees que él pueda hablar con Natalia para animarla?_

_—Suena estúpido, lo sé—_ confesó Luke_—. No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza para pensar que aquello era una buena idea._

_—No, te equivocas—l_o tranquilizó—. _Asch y Natalia han sido muy cercanos. Ellos estaban comprometidos y Asch se tomaba en serio su rol como futuro gobernante. Quizás... es una buena idea._

Luke dejó de lado el diario y el lápiz con el que después escribiría los sucesos acontecidos desde que salieron de la posada de Daath para visitar a Ion, hasta aquél mismo momento en el que ahora se encontraba. Miró su mochila con pesar, sabiendo que tenía la atenta mirada de su amigo sobre él.

_—No puedo hacerlo. No confío en él—_ expresó—_. Y Natalia..._

Guy asintió y suspiró, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo para apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de él. Luke levantó la vista hacia él y lo observó.

_—Ey, escucha. No pienses demasiado—_ lo habló con voz suave, ciertamente fraternal—._ Tienes tu motivos para dudar de Asch, y no te diré que es de fiar. A mí tampoco me cae bien, de hecho. Pero tienes que hacer lo que tu pienses que es correcto._

_—Sí, supongo que tienes razón_ —comentó Luke, aún desalentado por su propio actuar.

Guy le dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro, y con tono completamente confiado, pero al mismo tiempo, juguetón, manifestó:

_—Por supuesto que la tengo— L_uke le sonrió, sintiendo el ánimo que le transmitía su amigo. Guy apartó su mano del hombro y su expresión se volvió un poco más seria—._ Eh... Saldré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, volveré en un rato, ¿De acuerdo?_

Luke frunció el ceño, extrañado. Al instante, vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de la conversación de ese mismo día, cuando enfrentaron a Van.

_—No tardaré mucho, lo prometo—_ aclaró su amigo, malinterpretando las expresiones de su rostro.

_—Oh... —_Luke, dándose cuenta que tardaba en responder, cambió su expresión—._ Sí, por supuesto. No hay problema. Ten cuidado, Van aún podría estar en por aquí._

Guy sacudió la cabeza.

_—No creo que él se atreva a hacer algo en la ciudad. Hay... Demasiados testigos._

Luke asintió dándole la razón y observó como su amigo se marchaba.

Pensando en las palabras de Van, en las de Jade y en las de su amigo. Y movido por la intriga, por el miedo y la curiosidad, tomó decisión de seguirlo. Metió descuidadamente todo en la mochila y salió tras él.

En el lobby de la posada, Asch seguía allí, parecía estar montando guardia o vigilándolos a ellos. Cualquiera de las dos opciones podía ser factible

Luke lo miró. Asch lo ignoró. Luke siguió avanzando. Luke se detuvo, se volvió sobre sus pasos y contempló al de cabellos rojos como la sangre.

_—¿Qué? —_ gruñó nuevamente Asch, sin mirarlo.

_—Natalia está mal por lo que pasó en Baticul—_ expresó tras tomar una bocanada de aire, el de cabellos rojos como el fuego, quien tampoco miraba al otro—_. Quizás si hablas con ella..._

_—No es mi problema, réplica—_ interrumpió el otro.

Luke frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

_—Sólo habla con ella. Te tiene afecto—_ insistió—. _Hazlo por ella. Todos en el grupo temen que pueda salir herida por estar como está. Y casi muere allá en el pantano de no ser por el resto. Hablá con ella. Necesita de alguien._

Asch lo contempló durante unos instantes, luego apartó la vista. Luke lo observó y terminó por chasquear la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado.

_—Bien, haz lo que quieras—_ bufó él, saliendo a seguir a Guy. Antes de abrir la puerta, oyó a Asch chasquear la lengua.

Cómo detestaba a aquel tipo.

* * *

Ese idiota... ¿Cómo iba a plantársele en frente a decirle semejantes estupideces? ¿Quién era él para hablarle así? Él no era más que su réplica, una copia barata y mal lograda de él mismo. Estar con él le causaba serios dolores de cabeza, más allá de los que ya tenía normalmente.

Y nadie de su familia se había dado cuenta de ello. Nadie de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos lo había notado

Pero él ya no sufría más a causa de eso. Ya había hecho su duelo y seguido adelante. Ya no era Luke fon Fabre, era sencillamente Asch. Eso se esforzaba por sentir.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar comenzar a lanzar miradas furtivas hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de la princesa rubia. En cuanto se daba cuenta de ello, bufaba y regresaba la vista al frente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué era lo que debía estar haciendo?

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta bronca. Esa vida ya no le pertenecía. Ya no debía velar por su bienestar. Ella pertenecía a su pasado.

Pero...

Si alguien sabía de aquellos reveses de la vida; era él. Sabía lo mal que lo debería estar pasando y, como mínimo, suponía que al menos, que alguno de ese grupo sabía. Y no estaban haciendo nada para ayudar a superarlo.

Y él tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

Pero...

_—Estúpida réplica._

Apretó la mandíbula y a paso decidido, caminó hacia la habitación de Natalia y llamó a ella con los nudillos.

La adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos azules abrió la puerta. Se contemplaron unos instantes en silencio antes que ella tomase palabra.

_—Ocurre algo, ¿Asch?—_ habló ella con un tono inexpresivo. El pelirrojo miró hacia el costado, reprimiendo una mueca; ella sí que era la hermana de Van: tenía la misma mueca inexpresiva que ocultaba cualquier pensamiento que pudiese pasarle por la cabeza, tenía el mismo tono carente de emociones. Le podría causar, al pelirrojo, la misma repulsión que le causaba el mayor de los Grants, pero Tear tenía unos ojos que mostraban la amabilidad sincera que Van no poseía.

_—Quiero hablar con Natalia—_ informó con la misma voz grave y el mismo tono rudo que empleaba con cualquiera.

Tear parpadeó, procesando aquella información. Sin cuestionarlo, se hizo a un lado. Asch asintió, en breve gesto de agradecimiento que ella pudo comprender.

_—¿Los dejo a solas? —_interrogó ella una vez que el pelirrojo hubo avanzado.

Y como Van, no podía tener un pelo de ingenuidad. Aunque, él estaba siendo demasiado obvio. ¿Por qué no lo pensó mejor? Aquella situación se salía de los cánones habituales de su vida.

_—Por favor—_ se limitó a decir, a penas volteando a verla.

Tear asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Asch se permitió respirar con cierto alivio. Eso podría haber salido mucho peor de como terminó saliendo.

El silencio de la habitación no tardó en llegar a él, y lo golpeó duramente. Haciéndole entrar en razón sobre lo que estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo ahora era consciente que era la primera vez en más de siete años que estaba a solas con Natalia. Eso lo pudo poner un poco nervioso.

Cerró los puños y reprimió la idea de dar marcha atrás.

—¿Natalia? —preguntó acercándose a la cama de ella.

La rubia estaba de costado, acostada ya en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y en un silencio que indicaba que podía estar dormida.

_—¿Natalia?— v_olvió a llamar, sin respuesta. La observó, al menos seguía respirando porque su cuerpo así lo demostraba.

Asch torció sus labios en una mueca de desagrado. Podría dar media vuelta e irse por donde vino, fingir que nada ocurrió. Pero ya estaba allí y él nunca fue de los hombres que desperdician una oportunidad cuando la tienen.

Así y, tras varios minutos de reflexión, el pelirrojo se quitó el tabardo(1) negro y rojo que vestía. Con cautela y cuidado dejó la prenda sobre la cama vacía, junto a la funda de su espada, su espada misma y los guantes. Luego, se sentó al borde de la que la rubia ocupaba, en el espacio que las piernas de Natalia se flexionaban y buscaban fundirse con su abdomen.

Perdió algunos instantes observando a la muchacha con la que había estado comprometida tanto tiempo atrás, aquella a quien le prometió reinar con justicia y sabiduría a su lado. Aquella chica que se había vuelto su ideal de mujer, aquella por quien había extrañado esa vida de noble que Van le quitó.

Apretó la mandíbula ante aquél recuerdo. Van estaba manchando todos sus pensamientos. Reprimiendo su odio general por la situación, volvió a llamar a Natalia, sin respuesta. Con algo de reticencia, alzó su mano y se inclinó para alcanzar el hombro de ella y moverla suavemente.

_—Natalia— i_nsistió—_. Necesito hablarte._

Al tocarla, no obstante, sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba. No tardó en deducir lo siguiente; ella estaba despierta, había estado despierta todo aquél tiempo, pero... había estado llorando, y había estado intentando ocultárselo. Asch suspiró y soltó el agarre sobre el hombro de ella, pero dejó la mano en el lugar.

El silencio fue denso y cruel entre ellos, quienes no sabían cómo encarar la situación.

Él no era quien para reprenderla por ello. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Sólo quería... Demonios, ni siquiera sabía bien que quería de todo ello.

Todo es culpa de esa estúpida y defectuosa réplica.

_—Lo siento... Lo siento, yo...—_ habló Natalia con voz temblorosa, siendo la primera en romper ese nuevo silencio.

Asch suspiró nuevamente y presionó el hombro de ella con suavidad, buscando indicarle que entendía. Nunca había tratado este tipo de temas, ni siquiera tendía que mostrarse amable con los demás desde hacía ocho años. Él no sabía ser delicado con los demás.

_—¿Qué lamentas?—_ habló con cierta brusquedad—_. La gente de Baticul te reconoce como su legítima princesa._

_—Pero padre cree...—_ balbuceó, sin ser capaz de enhebrar una frase completa.

_—¿Qué importa lo que él crea? Si se volvió un peón de Mohs, es problema suyo—_ replicó con notas de dureza en su voz, aunque no tardó en reprenderse mentalmente por ello, era el padre de Natalia después de todo, de quien estaba hablando.

Natalia se quedó en silencio, controlando su llanto. Asch la dejó ser. Los minutos transcurrieron así, hasta que la rubia recobró la entereza para sentarse y mostrar una expresión calmada, aunque no menos afligida por el tema.

_—Tienes razón, siento que hayas tenido que verme así,... Asch—_ expresó ella, quien se las había arreglado para sentarse cerca de él, pero a una distancia prudencial, pues su relación con él era confusa y no quería hacer ningún movimiento que lo alejara de ella.

El pelirrojo sabía que realmente, Natalia no quería darle la razón. Nadie en su situación le hubiese dado la razón tan pronto. Sólo lo decía porque era parte del protocolo para esconder sus emociones, hacer creer a los demás que lo que interpretan es verdad. Frunciendo los labios, Asch la observó de reojo: ella miraba el suelo con aparente incomodidad.

Apretó entonces la mandíbula, él también se sentía incómodo, pues era bastante consciente de la situación en sí y la gravedad de lo que significaba para ella estar con él, a solas, en un mismo cuarto.

Necesitaba relajarla. Sentía que tenía que calmarla, aliviarla.

Con cierta inseguridad que le hubiese gustado esconder, tanteó el colchón hasta dar con la mano de Natalia. La rubia dio un respingo al sentir el contacto no esperado, pero no tardó en esbozar una débil sonrisa.

_—Gracias...—_ musitó con voz débil contemplando con cariño al chico con el que la habían comprometido.

Asch sintió calor en sus mejillas y bajó la vista, asintiendo quedamente.

_—Lo que necesites—_ expresó acorde a sus gestos.

Natalia volvió a sonreír y entrelazó sus dedos a los de él. Asch la dejó hacer, ya que el gesto no le molestaba y, aunque no lo admitiese, le resultaba agradable el contacto físico de ella con él.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la rubia decidió volver a hablar.

_—Aquello que dijiste en Baticul...—_ mencionó con cautela—_...nuestra promesa..._

"Nuestra promesa" tenía un aire tan soñador a la hora de pronunciarlo, que Asch pensaba que aún eran los niños que fueron cuando hicieron esa significativa promesa en la que ambos pensaron a través de los años.

_—Aún sigo deseando...—_expresó renuente Natalia—.._. que se haga realidad... que juntos cambiemos nuestro reino._

Al pelirrojo le tembló el labio cuando los separó para responder. Aquella idea, aquella promesa que quedó en la nada y... ella aún quería eso con él.

Era demasiado para sus sentimientos, para sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo Asch había pensado en ello? ¿Cuántas veces había averiguado si Natalia estaba cumpliendo su parte de la promesa?

Él sabía que secretamente había deseado volver a ser "Luke fon Fabre", volver a ser el prometido de Natalia, sólo para estar con ella, para vivir esa vida que, si bien no era pacífica, no era tan complicada como fingir ser un peón de Van para luego actuar a espaldas de él y los demás Generales Divinos (2), buscando hacer lo correcto para el mundo.

¿Él estaba listo para volver a asumir aquél papel? ¿Ella estaba lista para aceptar que los últimos años no había sido el Luke que ella pensó que era?

Ella no había sabido reconocer la diferencia entre el Luke real y la copia. Él podía guardarle algo... Alguna lejana pizca de rencor. Aunque, lo cierto era que antes de su secuestro, ambos no se veían demasiado. Claro que se habían mandado cartas durante aquél tiempo, su relación, su afecto, se había afianzado desde esa perspectiva. Seguramente, las cartas se detuvieron luego del secuestro.

Asch se preguntó si Natalia llegó a responderle la última carta que le envió.

Sacudió la cabeza; se estaba yendo de tema.

Debía responderle. Y por mucho resentimiento que tuviese por toda la situación, no podía desquitarse con Natalia. Ella no tenía la culpa.

La tenía Van.

Suspiró.

_—Sé que mantuviste tu promesa. Te haz esforzado por cumplirla—_ elogió con sequedad e intentando mirarla poco, pues sabía que no iba a poder mantenerle la mirada así—_. Pero no podremos reinar juntos si mueres._

_—¿Morir?... Lu... Asch— l_e reprochó ella.

_—Sé lo que pasó en el pantano —_confesó él, omitiendo que fue por Luke que se enteró. Al menos... si algo había hecho bien ésa réplica era aquello. Oh, pero Asch nunca lo admitiría abiertamente

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Ella bajó la vista y él apretó su mano.

_—Lamento que te hayas enterado de eso—_ habló tras un tiempo de silencio, con la compostura habitual de un noble—_. No fue mi mejor momento._

_—Deberías tener más cuidado—_se limitó a decir—. _Ya no estamos bajo el resguardo de nuestros techos._

Alzó lentamente su mano libre hacia ella, sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba realmente haciendo. Natalia lo observó, quieta, en el molde.

Finalmente, su mano alcanzó la mejilla de ella y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Asch estaba contemplándola con el cariño, el amor... con la devoción que le tenía y había mantenido oculta durante aquellos largos años que estuvieron separados.

Natalia sintió como su corazón se comprimía al darse cuenta de ello. Sus manos aún unidas, la otra mano de él sobre su rostro... La mirada profunda, la emoción contenida por tanto tiempo. La rubia se sentía abrumada por, de la nada, avistar todas aquellas emociones, tan intensas, tan fuertes... Acrecentaba su sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber podido diferenciar a Asch de Luke.

De cualquier manera, al mismo tiempo, sentía que podía corresponder a aquellos sentimientos que el General—Divino estaba manifestando por ella. Natalia nunca había dejado de sentir aquella admiración por ¿Luke? ¿Asch?... Ella confiaba, que, de alguna manera, Luke recordaría quien era y volvería a ser cómo era. Nunca lo había dejado de creer en ello, por la admiración y el cariño (que no tardó en convertirse en amor y añoranza) que le guardaba.

Natalia no tardó en sonreírle en respuesta y tomar la mano del pelirrojo entre la suya, aún sin soltar la otra.

Aquella sonrisa dejó al pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada, sin saber cómo proseguir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando como debería ser su reencuentro y cómo realmente fue... Y aquella segunda oportunidad que tenía no iba a desperdiciarla... Solo que estaba yendo todo tan sutilmente bien, que se hacía difícil de creer.

_—Tienes razón. No volverá a ocurrir, Asch—_ asintió ella sonriente y con tono seguro.

Los labios de Asch temblaron mientras su rostro se esforzaba por expresar una sonrisa que él no quería demostrar. Se estaba sintiendo bastante vulnerable junto a ella, sus sentimientos estaban saliendo a flote de una manera que no podía controlar.

Sin darse cuenta, movido por el impulso de sus sentimientos reprimidos, tiró de ella hacia él, separando sus manos de la rubia para, a la vez, poder envolverla entre sus brazos y estrecharla. Volver a tenerla tan cerca de él como una vez estuvo.

El efecto fue inmediato. Asch no tardó en arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, de haber dado una muestra tan clara de sus sentimientos e intenciones. El calor subió por su rostro y, aún así, no quería soltarla. No podía soltarla. Ella era... Natalia era todo lo que había extrañado de ese mundo aristocrático al que alguna vez había pertenecido.

No podía creer la facilidad con la que sus anhelos y sentimientos se habían hecho con el control de su cuerpo y lo fácil que la habían acercado a él. Asch podía sentir los frenéticos latidos del corazón de la princesa como nunca los había sentido. Y Natalia, ahora, podía oír el rápido golpeteo del maltrecho corazón de su prometido. Podía sentir aquellos brazos que fuertemente la sujetaban, aquél cuerpo que se quería negar a soltarla... y también, podía percibir la confusión de la mente del pelirrojo.

Nunca antes Asch había mostrado, había dado a conocer sus pensamientos y sentimientos, siempre había sido... el distante hijo de los Duques fon Fabre, el hijo callado y serio, pero inteligente, de la media hermana de su padre... bueno, no era su padre precisamente, pero para Natalia, esos detalles perdían importancia cuando estaba frente a un descubrimiento mayor. Perdió rápidamente la compostura, sonrojándose en seguida, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, sintiéndose nerviosa y con la garganta seca repentinamente.

Y las palabras que oyó, tan de golpe, tan inesperadas y tan sorpresivas, la dejaron en un estado de estupor que le costó recuperarse.

_—Te necesito..._

Te necesito, había pronunciado Asch. Un sentimiento que había reprimido, palabras y deseos que había guardado durante años con recelo. Y... ahí estaba, dejándose llevar por el momento y diciéndolas tan resueltamente. Asch no podía creerse a sí mismo. Demonios, ¿Dónde estaba Largo o Legretta para reprenderlo sobre ser demostrativo?

_—Asch... —_logró articular Natalia, estupefacta. No tardó en revolverse en su lugar, en un intento de acomodarse que, en un principio, asustó al pelirrojo, pero no tardó en comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo y, pronto, la tuvo a su altura, descansado aquella cabellera rubia en su hombro.

No hubo más palabras aquella noche. Ambos se mantuvieron juntos, cayendo dormidos al sueño en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Bueno... pues...

me siento tan avergonzada por esto xD Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan fluff con alguien como Asch. Estoy casi segura que se me fue un poco de personaje.

Anyway, cualquier consejo es aceptado.


End file.
